The resident and the stranger
by Thardus
Summary: I hope you like it, it s my first job.
1. The resident and the stranger

**Chapter 1**

******The resident and the stranger**

our story begin in Toronto, Canada. Where a peculiar cat lives, her name is Aeris Cole a cat with a distinctive pink hair. She lives with her father, her mother died a few years ago and she went into a depression from which the video games save her from feelings of sadness and possibly suicide.

She has been a very repressed Gamer at school because not many people appreciate that and she fears that try to make a fool of her. She never really felt connected with someone; even if she has friends she never commented on the games to someone because of their fear. She now has 16 years old...

Across the world in England a cat named Leo Leonardo III, we will call him Leo, because he prefer it, is preparing to move to the new continent because her mother died and his father do not want to live in a place that not reminds the great love of his life. He and Leo had decided to go to the new world, to the homeland of his beloved wife ... to Canada. He is 17 years old but he still has the memory of his mother and everything she taught him.

Neither has any idea that the future holds...

**Aeris´ Dad POV**  
>(Knocking Aeris´ door) Aeris, honey. Are you ready to go to school today? It is morning already. <p>

Aeris: yes Dad, I'm almost done, I'm brushing my hair.

**Inside Aeris´ room**  
>Aeris is in front of her bedroom mirror seeing herself. She thinks: where anyone has seen a cat with pink hair?<br>Who could someone say it is cute or sexy hair? It is not natural.  
>(The door of her room rings again)<br>Aeris´ das: Aeris hurry up or you will be late... again!

Aeris: OK Dad, I'm ready. (Opening the door of his room)

Aeris´ Dad: Well Aeris, all ready for today?

Aeris: Yes sir.

Aeris´ Dad: Books?

Aeris: ready.

Aeris´ Dad: homework?

Aeris: done, dad?

Aeris´ Dad: Yes?

Aeris: Are you going to be here when I return home? 

Aeris´ Dad: Yeah, today I must not stay until late, so I'll be here, I will prepare dinner. 

Aeris leave home very happy with their eyes closed! (Thinking Dad will be here, that make me happy)

Meanwhile this was happening

**Leo's Father POV**  
>He thinks while looking for Leo: I hope Leo like Canada; I've already done the paperwork for the exchange of school today, today is the first day I must go and awake him, I do not want to be late for his first day of school. He opens Leo´s door to realize that Leo was not there. He is shocked to not find it. Leo! He screams, hearing a noise in the kitchen.<p>

**At the kitchen**

Leo´s father went there; he sees Leo was standing next to the pantry (very sad).

Leo´s Father: Leo, son what is the matter?

Leo: The last time she came here, she said she had a surprise for me in the pantry.

Leo´s father: And what it is?

Leo: it´s... it´s... (Leo turns to his father), is only a plate with a picture of us. (Leo starts to mourn)

Leo´s Father: Oh ... son...

Leo: Because it was Dad? Why she die?

Leo´s Father: I do not know son, her time…. Just come, but I know she does not like to see you mourn, tell me did you sleep?

Leo: No, Dad, I did not sleep.

Leo´s Father: But are you will go to school like that!

Leo: Yeah, no problem. Trust me dad.

Leo leaves the house to the school; he is walking with downcast eyes, very sad by the plate event recently. Suddenly… Bang! Both have clashed with each other. She falls to the ground and he too.

Leo fall down like Aeris, Leo rubbing his head open his eyes and he cannot believe the beautiful angel who is in front of him. Leo is aback by so much beauty.

Aeris look at him and exclaim: Great idiot! Did you not see where are you going?

Leo reacts and he helps the girl to stand, but he does not speak he´s speechless.

Aeris: What? Have you never seen a pink hair cat?

Leo did not response, He is having a blushing.

Aeris: Hello? It´s ANYONE there? Look I do not want to be late so… bye.

Leo cannot believe that he has touched the hand of that beautiful girl and is standing for moment thinking: who is she? She is so beautiful! 

Went he hear the bus honk, he realized that he had been standing for a couple of minutes and he is forced to run to get it...

**At the bus station**

Aeris is talking with her friends Tamara; an orange girl cat and Kenny; a black boy cat.

Kenny: aw I don´t want to go to the school! Why we can´t have a mid week day off?

Tamara: It´s always the same with you Ken! Stop complains so much! I mean seriously

You need take extra energy; remember this will be our last school year later, Then College! It´s so exciting! Tamara looks a running gray cat and she said to Aeris and Kenny: look guys! Who is that? I have never seen him before.

Aeris: What do you mean? You guys don´t know him?

Kenny: No, who will be?

(The bus arrived) the bus´ door opens

Bus Driver: Come on boys get up here, Next stop school.

Everybody get up, even Leo with some exhaustion.

**Inside the bus**

Bus Driver: and who maybe you will be?

Leo: I am Leo Leonardo III Please call me…

The bus driver interrupts him: Oh! Sorry your majesty! Please move you imperial butt to a seat and shut up!

(Everybody at the bus is laughing of Leo misfortune, except Aeris)

Leo goes to find a seat but in every place he tried he gets the same answer: occupied!

He is forced to go to the last seat, a lonely seat…

Aeris look at him and she speaks with Tamara, it´s must be hard to be the new guy at the last year of school don´t you think Tamara?

Tamara is with her headphones: (She takes it off) sorry did you say something?

Aeris: forget it… (Aeris stand and go with Leo)

Kenny moves from his seat and goes with Tamara.

Kenny: what is she doing? (Murmuring)

Tamara: I don´t know (also murmuring)

Aeris: Hi! Can I seat?

Leo is in shock, the beauty cat is talking to him.

Leo: aw… of… of course.

Aeris: thank you, listen I am sorry for the incident this morning, it was not your fault it was mine for not paying attention.

Leo: it is ok, don´t worry.

Aeris: Your name is Leo right? My name is Aeris.

Leo: nice to meet you Aeris.

Aeris: You are not from around here don´t you? Where are coming from? What bring you here?

Leo: No, I am not. I come from England, My mom die recently and my dad and I do not want to live in a place where we don´t remember her.

Aeris: oh… I am sorry, I know what it feels. I lost my mom too.

Back to Kenny and Tamara

Kenny (in low voice): hey Tamara looks! Aeris is making a new friend.

Tamara (in low voice): Kenny silent. Let me enjoy the theater.

Kenny (in low voice): theater? What are you talking about?

Tamara (in low voice): Oh! Come on Kenny! Do you remember the first time when you talk to Aeris?

Kenny (in low voice): you are right! She kicked my butt when I ask her about her hair.

Tamara (in low voice): exactly, I want to see how much time this boy will say something about her hair, she will kick that boy butt. It will be fun.

Back to Leo and Aeris

Leo: Aeris, may I ask you something?

Aeris: sure what is it?

Leo: why you have pink hair?

Aeris: why? is there a problem with that? (When she heard this she prepares her fists to punch him)

Leo: No, I like it, it´s beautiful!

**Aeris has a memory of her mother****. (She is 5 and half years old)**

Aeris: mommy?

Aeris´ Mom: yes sweetheart?

Aeris: why I have pink hair?

Aeris´ Mom: I don´t know honey, but I can tell you something about you in the future.

Aeris: what is mommy?

Aeris´ Mom: listen carefully, your true love will tell you about your hair, he will say: I like it, It´s beautiful.

Aeris: seriously Mommy! He will like my hair?

Aeris´ Mom: yes sweetheart. He will, and when he tells you that you will remember this moment.

**Back to the present**

The bus stops at the school

Leo: Aeris? Hello? I think we have arrived to school.

Bus Driver: ok everyone down!

All the students are going down of the bus, even Leo who seems really worry about Aeris.

Tamara and Kenny when with Aeris and help her to get off the bus.

Outside the bus Aeris looks to the sky and says: Mommy….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The sleepyhead accident**

**Leo POV**

Leo: wow! This school is huge! Where I should go first? Leo put out his schedule; oh… my first class is math room 304. Awwwww… I am so tired… I need sleep.

**Aeris POV**

Aeris is entering school with Kenny and Tamara.

Tamara: Are you ok girl? What was all that?

Kenny: yea Aeris, why do you call your mom? If she is… well… you know

Aeris: it´s ok guys, I am fine, and it´s was just a flashback about my mom.

Tamara: Aeris, look! That boy is entering math with Mr. 47! Maybe he does not know about him (Mr. 47 was the hardest math teacher ever in the school only the really good students pass his test)

**At class**

Mr. 47: ok you meat coffin. Let me see your homework.

Leo: Mr. Robot, I don´t have it.

Mr. 47: you must be the new meat bag, give me your horrible name.

Leo: my name is Leo Leon…

Mr. 47: ok that enough.

Classroom mates: (really annoying laughs)

Leo: "maybe I can get friends if I make them laugh" thinking

Aeris: "you fool, you don´t know what are you doing don´t you?" also thinking

After class it was….

**Lunch Time**

Leo went to pick up a plate and grab some food but when he goes to sit down on a table with a lot of people everyone left leaving him alone. He feels lonely with this. But it was ok to him, be the new guy at last year of school it´s really hard, no one care about you and the only think that you can do is hold on. Aeris, Kenny and Tamara when to the cafeteria and look at him sit lonely on a corner and they said to each other:

Tamara: what a loser, He must be a really freak. Don´t you think Kenny?

Kenny: he is really weird, why he does not try to fit with the people? I am almost sure he is not even trying.

Tamara: you are right! (Laugh)

Aeris was look at him with really intriguing eyes…

Kenny looks Aeris and said

Kenny: what are you watching Aeris?

Aeris: Me? I was… was… looking for a table to us.

Tamara: Really? Are you sure?

Aeris: if you don´t believe me that's your problem.

**Leo POV**

Leo notice about Aeris was looking at him he makes himself question like why is she looking at me? Do I have something in my face or in my hair? Do I look funny? He continues doing these questions until he felts a pain in his stomach.

Leo: agh! My stomach… (But I have eaten my food. What's wrong?)

**Aeris POV **

Aeris looks when Leo grabs his stomach and she almost run to him to see if he is ok. But she don´t even stand up from her chair because Tamara and Kenny was there looking at her.

At that moment the bell rings everyone must go to gym

Gym teacher: Ok people today all of you will climb the rope!

All: (complaining)

Gym teacher: stop complaining move your butts GO!

Kenny was very athletic and he do not have trouble to climb it and touch the bell on the roof, everybody scream excited! Kenny you are awesome! Kenny went down and said

Kenny: thank you my audience.

The gym teacher looks at Leo and said to him

Gym teacher: Let see if you can do it, the teacher looks his list, Mr. Leonardo

Leo: oh ok teacher. He starts to climb the rope even with pain but he is to slow for beat Kenny´s time, when he finally touches the bell he begins to see double and release the rope and falls to the floor…

All start so scream the girls and the couch close their eyes and they just heard the sound of a body crashing with the floor, when all look at him they discover that the mattresses had saved his life.

Gym teacher: I must take it to the nursery; he grabs Leo and said before left: Kenny you are at charge.

Everybody was in shock after that (not to mention Aeris who was very worried about him)

Kenny: ok everyone, I also look what happen but we must not have to be worry about Leo.

Tamara: yes, Kenny is right. We have to continue the class and…

In that moment Aeris interrupt her and Kenny

Aeris: I feel sick; can I go to the nursery?

Tamara look at Kenny with an evil grin And Kenny said: Ok you can go and see your friend. All the class started to laugh very loudly. And Aeris just said: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeds and Questions

General POV

Aeris is walking down the hall and wondering about Leo: What happened to him? I wonder if it has to do with when he grabbed his stomach at lunch.

As she enters the nurses office the gym teacher walks be. He asks what she is doing and she explains that she isn't feeling well. The teacher leaves with a sigh.

Nurse: "Can I help you miss?"

Aeris: "Yes, I was just in my gym class and now… "She pauses for a brief second, trying to think of an excuse. She remembers when Leo looked like he was in pain during lunch. "Now my stomach is hurting."

Nurse: "Another one? Let me guess, you had the cafeteria chicken today, didn't you?"

Aeris: "umm… Yes, I did. My stomach started to hurt a little while after I ate."

Nurse: "Yes, I think that something was wrong with the sauce on it. A couple of other kids came in with stomach pain and they all had that. Why don't you lie down on the cot over there next to Mr. Leonardo and I'll be over in a minute."

Aeris thanks her and goes over the small bed next to Leo. He turns around and gives a look of surprise when he sees her.

Leo: "You... you too?"

Aeris: "Yea… Apparently there was something wrong with the chicken at lunch today. The nurse says that a few people aren't feeling well."

Leo: "But didn't you bring your lunch? I saw you holding your bag. Not that I was loo… looking at you. And I didn't get the chicken."

Aeris: "Do you think I'm lying?"

Leo: "No, why would you? I'm just saying that if everyone else is here because of the chicken, why are you and I here?"

Aeris didn't say anything for a moment. She was confident the nurse would believe that she wasn't feeling well but Leo knew that she didn't buy lunch…

Aeris: "I don't know. Maybe there is a flu or something starting to go around?"

Nurse: "Ok miss…Cole? I'm just going to check your temperature real fast and make sure you're not running a fever." About fifteen seconds pass and the electric thermometer beeps. "That's strange, everyone else is running a slight fever. I guess you may just have a stomach ache. You can rest in here until you feel better. How about you Leo, now that you finally woke up are you feeling ok? I've already had to write up a report about you and I'd rather not have to send you to a hospital."

Leo: "My stomach hurts and I started seeing double before I fell. I don't know what's wrong though."

Nurse: "That doesn't sound good. When I checked earlier you had a fever and now that I think about it you were worse than the others. I'm going to call your parents and have you brought to the hospital."

Leo: "Do I get to ride in an ambulance?"

Nurse: (With a slight laugh) "Unfortunately no, I'll have your parent drive you and call the hospital to tell them what the story is. They'll look you over and make sure it's nothing to serious."

Leo: "Thank you. (To Aeris) Great way to start the year at a new school, huh. First day and I'm already going to the hospital."

Aeris: "I'm so sorry. I hope you feel better."

Leo: "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. And I'll be fine as long as they don't give me any shots. I hate needles."

Aeris: "Ok, I guess I'm just a little worried."

Leo: "You're worried… about me?"

Nurse: "Ok Leo, your father is here. He will take you straight to the hospital and they will have a doctor ready for you. I'm sure you will be ok, it's just that they pay me to be paranoid and act on the safe side."

After a little while of driving.

Leo's POV

Leo's Dad: "Who was that girl son?"

Leo: "You mean the nurse? I don't know her name. Why, do you like her or something?"

Leo's Dad: "While I will admit the nurse was rather good looking, I was talking about the pink girl."

Leo: "Her? Her name is Aeris. I bumped into her while leaving the house. She is the only person to even talk to me today. Why?"

Leo's Dad: "Well to put it bluntly, she was staring right at you. When you were leaving she didn't take her eyes off of you once. And I must admit, she is quite cute, isn't she. But the pink hair is a little different, not really my thing."

Leo didn't say anything. Now he was just confused. His dad says that Aeris was staring at him and she said that she was worried. Was she worried about him? Was she just being nice? Leo knew that his mom would have been a lot more help. He missed her a lot. His dad was a bit of a pervert and would never provide much helpful advice until he was ready for… well, you know. *sigh* Now he was starting to get a headache.

Meanwhile…

Aeris' POV

The school day is almost over and Aeris is still in the nurse's. She feels perfectly fine but just can't bring herself to get up. She can only think about that gray cat that called her pink hair beautiful: I hope he will be ok. He was so shy and quiet. He even stuttered a little while talking to me. I guess he was nervous. That was kind of cute.

(Ringing in the distance)

Nurse: "Ok guys. Don't push yourself too hard but if you feel all right then you can go take your bus. Otherwise, just wait here and we'll see if we can reach your parents to pick you up. None of you have a serious case of food poisoning so just rest for the night and only try and eat a little. You should feel better tomorrow or the next day."

Aeris decides she might as well just take the bus. Then she can talk to Tamara and Kenny. She meets them in their usual place, a light pole near where the buses park.

Tamara: "Hey Aeris. How was your friend?"

Aeris: "I went to the nurse because I wasn't feeling well. There were a lot of people there. Apparently there was something wrong with chicken at lunch today."

Kenny: "Is that what was wrong with your buddy, ummm… Leo?"

Aeris: "The nurse didn't think so. He went to the hospital. And he isn't my buddy. I just talked to him because he was sitting alone in the back of the bus, that's all."

Kenny: "Oh, the hospital. That sucks. I told you there was something wrong with him."

Aeris: "Shut it Kenny and get on the damn bus."

Tamara: "Smooth Kenny, real smooth."

They rode the bus home and after saying goodbye to her friends Aeris went straight to her house.

When she got home her dad was waiting with some food already being cooked. It smelled amazing.

Aeris' Dad: "Welcome home honey. How was your day? And what happened to your arm?"

Aeris hadn't even noticed that when she bumped into Leo she scraped up her arm. It wasn't bad, but it was a little noticeable.

Aeris: "I ran into a new kid at school, literally. I must have scraped my arm on the sidewalk. It doesn't hurt though. I did have to stay in the nurse's all day after lunch. My stomach was bothering me. The nurse said that a lot of people were sick form the school lunch."

She quietly hoped her father wouldn't pick up on the fact that she had brought a lunch and not bought.

Aeris' Dad: "Well I hope you feel better. Go ahead and lay down for a while. And try not to stay up playing video games too late. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friends

Aeris woke up early on Friday. She had to get ready for another day of school, and this time she couldn't spend half of it in the nurse's office. Her father once again rushed her from the moment she woke up to the moment she left and asked her all of the obvious questions.

While walking to the bus stop she passed where she ran into Leo. She subconsciously took note of the house he had come out of. She met with Tamara and then Kenny at the bus stop.

Tamara: "Where is that gray guy, Leo? Is he still at the hospital?"

Aeris: "I don't know. I haven't seen him since the nurse's yesterday. I hope he's ok, you know, as a friend."

Kenny: "So you admit he is your friend."

Tamara: "No, I know Aeris. She never put that much interest into any friend. She just laughed last time you went to the nurse's, Kenny. You like him, don't you Aeris?"

Aeris: "I don't like him. He isn't even my friend. I was just nice to him because he was all alone."

Tamara: "Sure Aeris, whatever you say…"

They went through yet another school day except now Aeris had a ton of make-up work to do for the classes she missed. She even had to bring some home. 'Great' Aeris thought, 'More homework'.

Aeris' house.

Aeris walked inside and looked for her dad. After a few minutes of looking she decided he wasn't home. She went up to her room and began to do her homework. Math. Only Mr. 47 would assign an hour's worth of homework on top of her make-up work. After an hour-and-a-half she finished. Looking at the clock she noticed it was 3:30 PM. With nothing else to do she fell back on her cure all for pain or boredom, video games.

After about two matches of her favorite shooter Aeris noticed that she was off her game. She couldn't remember the last time she had more deaths than kills. However, Aeris knew why she was doing so badly. There was a certain gray cat that she couldn't stop thinking about. The one that said her pink hair was "beautiful". But what could she do about it. She couldn't go up to his house and say 'Hey Leo. I was just sitting home alone playing video games and couldn't get you out of my head'. If she did that someone would find out and not only would the situation be horribly awkward but everyone would know that she liked Leo: No, I don't like him. I just felt pity for him. That's must be it.

She was fighting an uphill battle though. If nothing else, Aeris was sure that she was worried about him: It doesn't matter, I don't even know where he lives. Yes you do, remember. You ran into him like an idiot a couple of days ago. He came out of the house that you were in front of. That's where he lives.

The next thing Aeris knew she was walking down the road towards Leo's house.

Leo's house

Leo's POV

So many needles. They do that on purpose too. I bet every single one of those shots came in a chewable grape flavored pill. They didn't even say what I had, at least not in English. It sounded French or Spanish or something. And now I'm going to have to go back to school and do two days' worth of make-up work. When I used to be sick mom would bring me soup or a sandwich while I was in bed. The soup was always home-made, nothing canned. Dad, not so much. He can't even make chicken noodle soup from the can. I don't know if today can get any worse.

*ding dong* (doorbell sound, get over it)

Leo's Dad: (in distance) "Hello. Aren't you that girl from the nurse's? I saw you when I picked Leo up. He said your name was Aeris, right?"

Leo's ears perked up the moment he heard her name. Immediately he felt nervous and didn't know what to do. He could pretend to be asleep or even act like he lost his voice. Anything would work.

"Hey there Leo." Aeris was right there, but she seemed nervous too.

Leo: (obviously nervous and hesitant) "Hi Aeris. Why are you here?"

Aeris: "Well I watched you leave for the hospital. I wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything."

Leo: "No, I'm still alive. Remember what I said about needles? Well, there were a lot of them."

Aeris: "I'm sorry to hear that… Ummm… I hope you get better soon…"

Long awkward silence

Aeris: "I… I guess I'll leave now. I just wanted to make sure you're ok." She begins to walk out of the room when she suddenly stops. "Is that a Nintendo 64, hooked up to a really big TV?"

Leo: (now a little more comfortable. Not many girls would know a N64 if the saw one) "Yea, it was my first game system. I still hook it up sometimes in order to play some classics. Wait, do you play video games?"

This was one of Aeris' best kept secrets. She never really told anyone how much she likes video games and how important they can be to her. But now here is a guy who A) likes her pink hair, B) likes video games, and C) doesn't have any really close friends or a mom, just like her. If she was going to tell anyone, it had to be him, right?

Here goes everything… 

Sorry about that. I had to split that chapter in two. Here is the other half right where it got cut off. And thanks again for reading this. I hope you like it.

Aeris: "I play quite a bit. Mostly xbox but I love older games."

Leo: "Wow, I never would have guessed. I haven't even heard you talk about video games before. I mean, I haven't really heard you say much at all before, but still."

Aeris: "Well, I do like to play a lot. It just helps me take my mind off of everything else in my life."

Leo: "I know how you feel. Ummm… Is there any chance you would l…like to stay and play for a little while?"

That was one of the last things she expected Leo to say. But, she did want to stay.

Aeris: "Sure, that sounds fun. I don't usually get to play with other people offline. What do you want to play?"

Leo didn't think Aeris would say yes. He was just in the moment and couldn't really think about what he was saying. It took a moment for it to dawn on him that he just asked a beautiful girl to stay and play video games with him, and she said yes.

Leo: "Well if you love playing older games, I have Goldeneye. Want to play that?"

Aeris: "I haven't played that game in so long. Where are your controllers?"

Leo: "In the cabinet under the TV."

Leo began to stand up but he still felt sort of weak. He briefly wondered if it was from being sick or all of the medication they game him. Aeris gave him a gesture telling him to stay in bed. She then went over and got two controllers out, a red one for Leo and purple one for herself. Finally, she turned on the system and sat on the floor leaned up against Leo's bed.

Leo: "Thanks. I'm thinking we should play Facility. It's a fun map."

Aeris: "Whatever you say Leo. Just start the damn game."

The game quickly loaded and they played a few rounds. Aeris won two of the three, but they were all close. After almost two hours Aeris looked at her phone and saw the time, 6:00 PM.

Aeris: "Oh no, my dad is going to be worried sick! I didn't leave him a note or anything, and I've been here for two hours! Oh no oh no oh no! I have to go Leo! I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Leo: "I hope so. I can't take another day of being sick."

Aeris: "Ok then, bye Leo!"

Aeris runs out of Leo and by his father, who just gives her a strange look: She's still here? What was she doing with that boy up there?

As soon as she steps outside one of her worst fears comes true, Tamara is walking down the road right across the street. Tamara notices Aeris right away and runs over to her.

Tamara: "What are you doing out here? And whose house is that?"

Aeris: "That's just a friend's house. I went over to… hang out."

Tamara: "Ok, what's this friend's na… Is that where Leo lives?"

Aeris: "What? No!"

Tamara: "Then who lives there? What's their name Aeris?"

Aeris is becoming nervous. She doesn't want anyone to find out about her spending time with Leo, especially not Tamara. She would tell everyone she knew. Damn gossip-girl.

Aeris: "What is this, an interrogation? I have to go, I'm late."

She runs off not even waiting for Tamara's response: That could have gone smoother. I hope she doesn't tell anyone. That stupid girl would say anything if it mean she could have five minutes of attention. I'm so screwed.

Back at Leo's house

Leo's Dad's POV

Now what were those two doing? A cute young girl and my handsome son together in his bedroom for almost two hours. They must have been doing something. I guess I'll just ask.

He walks into Leo's room and sees Leo in bed staring at the ceiling.

Leo's Dad: "Well son. She certainly is cute, isn't she? Two hours and you didn't even need any of my advice. I'm proud of you son."

Leo has a look of shock on his face: Does he really think we just…I mean me and Aeris… right here… for two hours…?

Leo: "Oh god no dad. Get your mind out of the gutter. I was just play games with here."

Leo's Dad: "Oh, I see. What kind of games…?"

Leo: "Video games Dad, video games."

Leo's Dad: "I'll be honest. I never though you would be able to find a girl with video games. Well I'm glad that you made a little friend."

Leo: (now blushing a little) "Dad, why don't you just be quiet and go ask the school nurse out."

Leo's Dad: "I already did, son. I'm meeting her tonight at that new restaurant downtown."

Another look of shock streaks across Leo's face.

Big P. S. Thanks to Bogren who has been a great help with all work. To me it is a great honor to work with people like this who is not afraid to tell what the stories need.


End file.
